


Day 1: Plans Made (and Ruined?)

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: Every Touch is a Redefining Phrase [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Both mentally and somewhat physically, Gen, Law is sick, Luffy is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: “That's why I'm here,” he said.“What?”Luffy gave him a look as if he was missing something that should've been obvious.  “I don't want you to be alone.”“I love being alone,” Law deadpanned, “so you can go now.”Luffy grinned broadly.  “Nah.  Because then you'd be lonely, and you hate that.”





	Day 1: Plans Made (and Ruined?)

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: It's summer, yet here I am, writing a story based in the middle of winter. Quality timing, amiright? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Ages:**  
>  **Luffy – 9**  
>  **Law – 16**  
>  **Ace – 13**  
>  **Sabo – 12**

“I don't want to tell you what to do, but I think that maybe you should reconsider.”

Sabo turned away from the window, watching Luffy stubbornly force his arms through yet another thick jacket that, from the way it hung a lower than his others, was obviously Ace's. Sabo sighed, wishing that Ace hadn't gotten detention – _again_ – because while Luffy claimed to like Sabo better, he obeyed Ace more often because the other boy always threatened to “forget” to make something meat-based for dinner. Sabo couldn't bring himself to do the same – one look at Luffy's pout was enough to break his resolve. Which was why when Luffy gave him an expectant look, he sighed and zipped up the nine year old's newest layer. He did have to stifle a chuckle at how similar to a cotton ball Luffy looked, his many jackets making him appear rotund. Since he already gave in, he finished helping Luffy into his boots and gloves and pushed his straw hat down firmly onto his head, tightening the strings so it wouldn't blow away.

“Thanks, Sabo!”

Luffy struggled to hug him, making Sabo actually laugh, and he helped him squeeze out the door and down the icy stairs of the apartment.

“You got your phone?” Sabo asked once they safely reached the sidewalk.

Luffy managed to pat his left side. “In my second jacket.”

“Alright. Have fun, and be careful.”

“Bye, Sabo!”

The blond watched Luffy waddle away and scratched idly at the edge of his face scar as he headed back up towards the apartment, wondering how exactly he'd stave off Ace's temper when the brunet found out that he'd aided their little brother with his escape.

  


Law actually _liked_ his newest foster parent – Donquixote Rocinante, or “Corazon,” as he insisted he be called, was pretty eccentric compared to past fosters, but he was more sympathetic towards Law's personal issues, and he was less concerned about “wasting money” on hospital bills pertaining to Law's poor health or occasional... incidents. But sometimes, he was a little overwhelming with his affection and constant concern, so Law needed the occasional break from it. So after convincing Corazon that leaving him alone for a night to visit his shady brother, who lived on the other side of the city, wouldn't be a mistake – he promised no new scars, no secret breakdowns, no nights out on the town alone. Finally Corazon left and he was alone... for approximately twenty minutes.

“Torao!” followed by pounding on the front door drew Law from his medical school book – one he'd been steadily working through ever since he began online college courses alongside the last of his normal high school classes. He wanted so badly to believe he was hearing things, but of course, he was never so lucky. “ _Torao!_ I know you're home! Let me in, it's so cold!”

Law bookmarked his spot, setting his book aside with a regretful glance, before standing and heading for the door. He opened it to what could only amount to a snowstorm and the resulting snowball shivering on the front step. Only Luffy's large eyes, red nose, and snow-covered straw hat were recognizable through the white. Law stepped out of the way and let the human icicle in, closing the door on the storm and helping his younger... friend? out of his six layers of jackets.

“ _Why_ are you here?” Law asked flatly when Luffy was freed and sitting on the couch, wrapped in a thick blanket and sipping at half-mixed hot chocolate.

“I had to be,” Luffy replied simply, as if that explained anything.

“Why?”

Luffy shrugged vaguely as he looked around. “Where's clown guy?”

“Just call him 'Corazon',” Law sighed as he gave up his interrogation in favor for sitting next to his unwanted guest. When Law had gotten curious enough to ask about his guardian's... _interesting_ make-up choice, Rocinante said that playing dumb and mute, paired with the face paint, usually made people smile, and even if it was at his clumsy misfortune or funny appearance, it made him feel accomplished to make others happy. When Law first met Corazon, he was wearing the make-up, as well as on his first day at Corazon's home, and whenever Law had a bad day, his foster parent would put it on, and keep it on for days after as a precaution. Luffy happened to meet Rocinante for the first time when he was wearing the paint, and hasn't stopped referring to him as 'clown guy' since; Corazon found it hilarious. “He's going to visit Doflamingo. And maybe Sengoku, if he has time.”

Luffy nodded firmly. “That's why I'm here,” he said.

“What?”

Luffy gave him a look as if he was missing something that should've been obvious. “I don't want you to be alone.”

“I love being alone,” Law deadpanned, “so you can go now.”

Luffy grinned broadly. “Nah. Because then you'd be lonely, and you hate that.”

Law honestly wasn't sure he'd ever understand Luffy-logic, but he knew that there was no way he could out-stubborn his younger companion, so he grunted. Luffy laughed his strange laugh and reached for the remote on the coffee table before them. “Let's watch a movie.”

When Luffy went to turn on some silly animated holiday film, Law immediately reached for the remote with a growled, “Hell no,” and a small scuffle broke out between them as they wrestled for control of the device. They eventually settled for a compromise on a Christmas special nature documentary about polar bears, Law's favorite animals that were also fluffy enough to keep Luffy's attention. Not that it mattered – fifteen minutes into the film, Luffy was slumped over Law's lap, snoring away. Luffy was a deep sleeper, but if Law dared to try and go for his book, he would be wrapped up in steel-like limbs. (Luffy was damn strong for a child.) So he made himself comfortable; sure, his plans of reading in peace until he passed out were now completely out the window, but this new situation wasn't quite so bad.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Prompt: “I don't want to tell you what to do, but I think that maybe you should reconsider.”_ **[@witterprompts]**


End file.
